


Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Home (2015)
Genre: Aged Up! Characters, Best Friends that Fell in Love cliché, Eighteen years old!Hiro, F/M, First Time moment, Partially Explicit Sexual Content, Seventeen years old!Tip, Tip is like a softer version of Gogo it seems, a more realistic side to how Hiro would've acted, also, and she and Hiro just love each other so much, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet. If there was one word to describe Hiro Hamada, it was quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again, with something far more intense... I had thought of this theme for a while, tbh.

Quiet. If there was one word to describe Hiro Hamada, it was quiet.

It sounded rather contradicting—the euphoric, vaguely bubbly, somewhat arrogant leader of the Big Hero 6 team labelled as _quiet_? It was a weird statement, acknowledged with disbelief, just as impossible as it was true.

Because Hiro was, indeed, quiet.

He was the kind of hesitant, _quiet_ boy who preferred to stick to his personal space, the kind of person who spoke with a slight edge to his voice, and even whose laugh was raspy, soft—quiet. His reactions of surprise or fear were brief, the responses to his emotions shielded—nobody had once witnessed Hiro openly crying before, and when a few tears slipped without being stopped, they were always accompanied by silence.

No sobbing, no whimpering. Silence.

Of course, Tip knew this. She’d never questioned it before, having known the young genius like the back of her hand, but his friends liked to comment on this peculiar aspect about him. They liked comparing him to his younger version, liked saying his fourteen year old self was much, but _much_ more expressive—they claimed he was growing far too alike to Tadashi.

Whether it was because of the fire that killed Hiro’s brother or maturity working its way into the teen’s mind, Tip honestly didn’t know.

Thing is, Hiro _was_ quiet—on the outside. Like his friends and loved ones knew, he lived in a shell forged by the traumas of his childhood, be it the loss of parents, the constant bullying, the painful isolation or his self-esteem problems. He would not risk getting himself hurt all over again, so obviously he’d avoid displaying as many emotions as he could.

It felt preposterous, really. ‘I feel like I’m the worst so I always act like I’m the best’—that was how Hiro had chosen to cope. He had built this side arrogance and attitude in order to forget about his inner problems, stored away in the deepest parts of his heart and memories. Tip knew this, as well as how it probably was indeed Tadashi’s fault, anyways. Maybe Hiro couldn’t handle the extra trauma of watching his brother die, buried in a flaming building. Maybe Hiro chose silence over fake happiness because he simply preferred to stop pretending, or because he would rather not taunt the possibility of getting hurt again.

This, Tip didn’t know. She didn’t know why he had changed—and didn’t question it, because when she met him, he had long since transformed into this calmer version of himself. She never met his fourteen year old self, only the fifteen year old.

However, she did know some things. She knew that Hiro was, in fact, a quiet kind of guy, with the sweetest smile on earth and the saddest, most beautiful pair of brown eyes she’d ever seen. Just for the sake of him, she put aside her own problems—mediocre in contrast to his—and did her best to support him and be there for him, every step of the way. How they had become best friends was a mystery to her, him and every person who knew them, but they had anyways, with no regrets whatsoever.

As his best friend, Tip was his number one rock. Tadashi had obviously been in that spot, but over dying in a fire and Tip coming into the picture, he’d been revoked from that job. Tip got to be the one hearing all about his projects, the one to spend hours with him on the phone or Skype—all of those things.

And as his girlfriend, Tip was his safe haven. Apparently, falling in love her proved to be the key for Hiro’s layers of silence and ice to melt away, but only for _her_. It hadn’t been obvious at first, but Tip regretted not catching the subtle hints he unconsciously gave her—the unseen impulse to talk to her about everything (even if he was aware of her brash, straight forward manners when it came to making people feel better), the words that fell through the cracks before he could stop himself, the meaningful gazes he had just for her.

Tip was slow to realize it, but Hiro had started to trust her like he trusted nobody else. He’d been itching to let out all of his stacked up pain and tell her about how he wanted to get rid of his low self-esteem, and all sorts of deep stuff he kept locked within himself.

But he was still visibly hesitant, unsure—so he kept _quiet_.

It was only when they were three years into their relationship, on the evening of his eighteenth birthday, both on top of his bed as naked as the day they were born, with him buried inside her to the hilt in the most intimate way a man and a woman could be, that she realized what she needed to do—what she needed to _say_.

“Hiro,” she had panted, cupping his face in her hands in order to look into those heart-melting eyes of his. “Hiro, I love you.”

And at that moment, right after those three wonderful words left her throat, Hiro let out a _moan_ that had her toes curl, her bones rattle and shivers crawling up her spine because—because he had been quiet _all night long_.

They had decided to take this step because Tip had claimed to be ready and wanted to give him the most memorable birthday present she could, so they experimented the stuff they had dreamed of doing with each other before, but Hiro had been insufferably and impossibly _quiet_ through it all. Tip knew she had done things that would have any man whimpering and thrashing beneath her touch, but all he had ever done was either gulp or sigh or gasp _silently_. She had nearly gone crazy before she realized she should have expected it, accounting how he was on a daily basis.

Still, Tip had hoped he would break free when he was at his most vulnerable state, naked and flushing and trembling above her as he tried not to be overwhelmed by the ecstasy—only to realize she had been right all along. Hiro _wanted_ to break free, he trusted her to that point, but of course he was still in need of some _confirmation_.

_Her_ confirmation.

“I love you, you know that, right?” she whispered, thumbing his cheek and tugging at his wild hair. “And you can trust me. I’m here, baby.”

The sound that followed her last words was an arousing combination of a groan and a whimper, hips bucking into hers instinctively. Tip locked her legs around his body as she gasped, lips pressed to his reddened ear.

Because he was afraid of losing her, afraid that she was going to leave like his brother did and hurt him to his very core again.

“I’m here, Hiro. I love you, I’m not going anywhere.”

All he needed was a little push, the kick start, the _reassurance_ , she realized—because as soon as those words were out, Hiro had seized her hands over her head and started moving, breaking into a string of noises she never knew he was capable of making. He moaned, whined, gasped, growled and _screamed_ , pounding into her with a strength and gusto she never knew he possessed.

When they both reached the peak of their rapture, after some thrown in ‘that’s it, baby’s and ‘I love you, I’m right here’s for encouragement, Tip couldn’t help but laugh. Hiro either didn’t hear it or was too tired to care, nearly passed out on her chest, so he also didn’t see the warm smile on her lips.

Yes, Hiro lived in a quiet shell. But he let her past it, and now she got to see and hear _everything_.

“What’s so funny?” he drawled out, exhausted but happy. Tip only smiled more, shook her head slightly, and rubbed a hand through his kitten black hair.

“Just a thought. Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> scriptureofashes.tumblr.com
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr and leave me your Tiiro prompts cuz Imma boost this ship's popularity like a firework


End file.
